Aqua Master
Aqua Master is known as one of the worst super rares in the game and is a real member of the Seven Heroes. Due to its sheer terribad, it was treated as an in-joke among players and is thus a fan favorite, although in a different way that real legendary existences such as Gaiginga, Dogiragon and Ballom are. Story There is no description on what Aqua Master did in the background story, but it may be a special forces army unit made by Emperor Quazla to combat enemies and steal information. It may be capable of defeating many enemies at once on its own. Duel Masters: Gekiouden Gett This creature is among one of the major antagonists fought by in the manga and is an assassin of the Water civilization. Unlike in the real game, it was a very powerful soldier and simply regenrates itself from liquid upon defeat. It had defeated all weak fire creatures in the arena save for Gett and eventually faced him who discovered his weakness to electricty and evaporated it with a lightning-charged sword. Card Explanation This card is a literal joke among players for a very good reason. It is commonly known as "The Legendary Super Rare" or "DM's Weakest Super Rare" for a good reason too. First, It's cost to power ratio which is a 6 to 4000 power creature. This is already really very bad and with something like this, one would expect that it had a really very powerful effect, especially when it is super rare. But if it would have a really powerful effect, it won't be here in the first place, and the Aqua Master legend won't exist. It's effect, however had that if it were attacking the opponent and was not blocked, you get to turn an opponent's shield face up. If you do not see what's wrong with this effect, you need an eyecheck. Or just learn how the damn game works. First thing, Shield peek is a very low priority effect and would cost only 1 mana if it had nothing else. Even so 99.9% of decks don't pack them because it clogs space and is not needed. This card, in the other hand, costed 6'''. With 6 mana, you are better off summoning a Mega Manalock Dragon which can cripple your opponent to oblivion, or a Glenmalt, Dragon Edge to finish your opponent with a a real god among cards. Then secondly, the trigger isn't a Come into play effect, it required the player to attack a player with it and the attack isn't blocked. Since it had only 4000 power, an Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental can deal with it one handed without hassle. Alas, it does get summoning sickness and can't do that instantly and even if you do it, so what? You may already had triggered the Shield Trigger you don't want to trigger already. The only and honestly the '''ONLY good thing about this unreasonable piece of shit is the other super rares in which are Stratosphere Giant, Magmadragon Ogrist Vhal and Petrova, Channeler of Suns. With the only exception of Petrova being an excellent card, (At that time! Now Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious can take it down in less than a second.) the others are flat out, laughable junk and Stallob is crud too. Alas, a purchase of Master Chronicle's Survivor deck will grant you a Petrova on the bat. So don't buy this set unless you want to have a bad laugh. And guess what...In the first Black Box Pack in Episode 2 ( ), this card was one of the mystery set b reprints (Which occupy 5 foil slots in the set) along with Zagaan, Knight of Darkness and Crath Lade, Merciless King, which were also joke cards. While it's good fanservice for those who love joke cards, people who want powerful nostalgia cards see them and literally go crazy. And it's (hopefully) the only time where it is reprinted and (hopefully) the only time where it was a junk rare for real. Anime Aqua Master has never appeared in the anime, but in the Overseas-only anime series "Sacred Lands" it was the water civilization Guardian. Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Liquid People Category:Creature